


A Date With ....

by Deans_Girl1968



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural tv show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18407318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deans_Girl1968/pseuds/Deans_Girl1968
Summary: A sort, fun, piece about when the boys are under a spell.





	A Date With ....

“She’s going to the bar with me!” Dean growled  
“Dean she’s going to the park with me?” said Cas  
“She’s going with me!” shouted Dean grabbing Cas’s trench coat ready to fight the angel  
“Hold on guys this is stupid.” Said Sam trying to get in-between Dean and Cas “She’s already going to a film with me”  
Dean and Cas stopped arguing to look at Sam before turning to him and fighting again.  
Dawn just looks on in amazement, shaking her head and shouts  
“I’m telling you it’s got to be a spell boys. Look for Hex Bags.”  
The boys stop and look at her before looking in their pockets and as each pulls out a Hex Bag, Dawn laughs  
“Told you. I’m not going out with any of you.” At her words, there was the sound of wings and  
“She’s going out with me. Ready cupcake?” he asks and at her nod, he says “Don’t wait up boys.” With a laugh Gabe’s arms wrap around her waist, her arms wrap around his neck and they disappear in a flap of wings.  
“She’s going out with HIM.” Said, Sam  
“Seems so,” said Cas looking confused  
“Ever tell you I hate witches” muttered Dean as he pours the three of them a whiskey before they all sat down and return to the research they had begun that morning before getting called out to deal with a witch two towns over.  
************

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural or it's characters, and mean no disrespect to those that do. This is just for my amusement, and hopefully for others to enjoy.


End file.
